The current surface display has been widely used since it can provide comfortable visual experience, realistic sense of immediacy, and good immersion effect.
In the prior art, in order to form the effect of the curved surface, it is necessary to adjust the flat display panel.
For example, in order to achieve curved surface display, usually a flat display panel is made first, then a curving process is performed to the edge of the flat display panel, finally a physical mechanical curved surface is formed. This will cause the deformation of the edge field, easily lead to issues such as light leakage and color display abnormality. In addition, since many modules within the flat display panel should have a flexible design, the product yield is very low, and the cost of the product will increase accordingly. Moreover, the cutting process for the curved surface display panel is complex, material waste is serious, and it is difficult to realize mass production, the realization is more complex.